The proposed study provides an experimental design that addresses two of the priority areas of National Occupational Research Agenda (NORA), i.e. "Work related traumatic injuries" and "Special population at risk-nature and magnitude of the special risk factors experienced by older workers" With the aging of America, it is projected that in the year 2000 there will be at least 59 million between the ages of 45 and 64 yrs. As mandatory retirement age has been abolished, the view of the older worker as a resource is replacing the perspective of the older workers as a liability. Therefore, this new growing workforce of elderly workers needs to be studied carefully to determine their abilities and limitations in the light of some of the work related demands and task associated and environmental risk factors. Therefore, the present study will focus on investigating the role of age associated influence on 113 workers' neuromuscular performance and ability to maintain safe upright postural balance during task performance, such as reaching and bending to pick up objects and walking with weights in hand on various types of surfaces (level and ramp surfaces of known slipperiness) with various kinds of shoe wear. The results from the proposed study will expand our current data base of younger (21 to 55 yrs.) workers' abilities and limitation to include those of older workers up to the age of 75 years. Based on results of the present study, intervention strategies for fall/loss of balance prevention can be developed in a future study: (1) by improving suboptimal environmental conditions; (2) by developing ergonomic solutions to bring the workload to acceptable levels; (3) by identifying certain combinations of risk factors that are more dangerous in producing slips/falls and (4) by determining if there is a need to have hand rails at ramp slope angles less than that currently required by OSHA. Currently, no criteria exists for the need to have handrails during task performance on ramps which are slippery. The results from the proposed study will provide scientific data to determine whether or not older workers are capable of performing tasks on ramp surfaces under various combinations of risk factors.